


Another Award

by cornmeal



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Robots, M/M, NSFW, RAM Era, Robot Cock, Robot Sex, Romance, Vanilla, daft slash, lol, of saying i love you, robots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornmeal/pseuds/cornmeal
Summary: They have been at this ever since they romantically got together. Guy hasn’t dropped the L bomb yet. While Thomas can easily tell him that he loves Guy verbally and especially poetically, Guy has a harder time verbalizing it.Now with time after the Grammy's, they try coaxing it out.
Relationships: TB3/GM08, Thomas Bangalter/Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Another Award

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since I've written smut plz b gentle and sorry for any errors @//_//@
> 
> ALSO HOW IS THIS EXACTLY 2500 WORDS AHAHA

The high was finally over. The parties have died down. Ever since winning Album Of The Year, their lives were booked with lively, celebratory gatherings. The robots weren’t complaining, they were still so honored and shocked that they have won. But it’s nice to have some alone time and recharge (pun intended). They definitely need to relax and they finally have the penthouse to themselves.

“Finally” Guy audibly huffs and lays on their giant plush couch. His silver partner follows and sits beside him.

“Who knew that album would be so influential!” Thomas chuckled back. He leans back and lets his arms and legs spread across the couch, basking in the more quiet and still atmosphere. Guy quickly turns to face him and holds one of his silver plated hands.

“We got rewarded for doing what we love...I-I couldn’t have done it without you...” He says quietly.

Thomas tilted his head at him. Guy wasn’t much one to get sentimental so easily. He did with music, but in conversation or other verbal situations, it was harder for him. Nevertheless he returned the affection by rubbing his thumb on Guy’s hand

“I’m lucky to share these moments with you...” Thomas replies, matching reverence “You’re the only one I want to experience this with...” They touch helmets together as their own kiss, exchanging the tinniest amount of volts to each other. Guy mechanically hums but still seems apprehensive to say more.

“Thomas I....” Guy struggles.

Ah, that’s why he’s sentimental.

They have been at this ever since they romantically got together. Guy hasn’t dropped the L bomb yet. While Thomas can easily tell him that he loves Guy verbally and especially poetically, Guy has a harder time verbalizing it. Thomas knows Guy loves him back, he proves it in physical affection, gifts, and simply thinking about him. But he could never just say those three words. Like his speech box keeps glitching during the process. Perhaps out of nervousness and shyness.

Thomas knows Guy was trying to set this conversation up to make it easier for him to draw it out, but even that didn’t work. But that’s okay. He can tell Guy wants to tell him so badly. Maybe he can manage by being in a setting he’s more comfortable in. And if you know anything about Guy, he’s sensual. Even as a robot.

Thomas shifts closer to Guy. His hands pulling him closer as Guy rests on Thomas’ chest. He rubs more of Guy’s hands and fingers and whispers in his cute metallic ears.

“D-Do you want me to....try and help coax it out...?” Guy knows exactly what he means by that and what that entails. He simply nods and Thomas beeps in content, slowly picking him up and heading to their bedroom.

He sits in the middle of the bed and places Guy on his lap. This makes Guy straddle Thomas’ lap immediately.

“I-I-I-I....” Guy begins to stutter as much as his partner does on a daily basis, like a glitched computer sound. His body trembles in anticipation. Their bodies warm up to each other, fans whirring.

“D-Don’t _force_ it out....It’s alright...” Thomas hushes while unbuttoning Guy’s shirt and lightly tugging it off “I know you love me...” Thomas starts nuzzling Guy’s neck and down his chest, almost like kissing down his silicone body. His hands spread across Guy’s sides, touch featherlight.

Guy makes a series of beeps followed by a faint moan at the end. Thomas always knew what pushed Guy’s buttons (in some cases literally) and right now it was enough for him the melt and relax in Thomas’ lap.

“Y-You’re so good to me...” Guy sighs out, his voice like a soft robot angel. He tugs at Thomas’ shirt and strips him as well. Guy can feel the stirring of his lower half.

Even though they were robots, their creators took some creative liberty and gave them one thing that some humans would love to keep. In between their legs. To dumb it down, they have their own dicks.

Thomas simply chuckles again and pulls Guy’s hips flushed and close to his own. They both feel their own excitement through their pants.

“Am I now?” Thomas asks in an innocent tone. He definitelyrecalls multiple times of pleasuring his partner just the way he liked it. And the sounds. Oh, those sounds were the highlights of their love-making.

His questions hints for Guy to keep talking, to spur more words out in hopes for release the three words.

“Y-Yessss…Y-You know what I-I like…What I want…H-How I feel-“ His mini monologue was cut short to a yelp as Thomas rubs Guy’s inner thighs through his pants. He tugs at the ends of Guy’s pants.

“Let loose..” Thomas coos and giggles at his own order.

Guy quietly obeys and rolls off Thomas to remove his pants and boxers. He rolls back to straddling Thomas, a bit embarrassed of his growing excitement exposed on Thomas’ stomach. Thomas, in contrast, is enthralled with Guy’s dick and lightly wraps his fingers around him. He doesn’t stroke firm at first, just soft enough that Guy could feel it.

“No need to hide...You’re always so pretty...” Thomas softly praises, which causes a twitch from Guy in Thomas’ hand. 

“Y-You’re really handsome too...” Guy blurts out, beginning to stumble on his words now “A-And hot....’nd very s-sexy...” He whines out and rolls his hips a little for more friction.

How does Thomas manage to sweet talk so easily? It’s so hard for Guy to form a single sentence!

“Sexy?” Thomas asks, a smile in his voice, perhaps a smirk “I guess that makes two of us...”

His grip on Guy’s length tightens a bit, causing Guy to almost double over. They are both very sensitive robots, but Guy is very sensitive in a sensory and emotional way tonight.

Guy moans more miscellaneous notes and sounds out. His tip already drooling on Thomas’ hand plates.

“I-I love...”

Motions become still.

“I..I love your dirty talk...” Guy exhales out without any lungs. Clearly he’s disappointed that he didn’t say what he wanted to say by slouching. Thomas tilts his head and looks at him. He rewards Guy with a very firm tug around him.

“It’s ok… I appreciate it…” Thomas whispers. He lets go of Guy’s length and kneads his ass instead. He guides them to grind against each other again, with Guy being bare and Thomas still clothed but with an evident bulge. Guy whines over the loss of the hand job but tries his best to grind Thomas’ hard to show how much he wants him.

“I-I-I really wanted to say it… I..” Guy stammers and clings around him desperately. Thomas rubs Guy’s back and holds him tenderly as they keep grinding.

“It’s alright I promise… Just keep saying sweet things…It’s nice..” Thomas purrs as one of his hands move under Guy’s ass. Guy squeaks and squirms on him.

“I-I uh… I love y-your touch…” Guy says softly. It makes Thomas chuckle and pokes around to find Guy’s entrance. His very wet entrance.

“You seem to be enjoying this a lot..!” Thomas declares. He circles a fingertip around the opening making the self lubricant ooze out. Guy moans louder, his hips roll against both Thomas’ hardon and his hands.

“I-I love your fingers!” Guy blurts out again, “T-They find all m-my sensitive parts and they make me- Ah~!” Thomas easily inserts two fingers inside him “....scream...”

“So cute..” Thomas groans, getting too excited over Guy unraveling.

Guy starts riding Thomas’ fingers “I-I love your love for me...It makes me feel.. w-wanted…”

Thomas becomes impatient and removes his fingers. He undoes his pants zipper and springs his own length free.

“I-It’s okay i-if you don’t say it...” Thomas hums and pokes his head at Guy’s entrance “I know that you love me so much... and that’s what matters...” Guy whines as a protest.

“I-I will! I-I just need time..!!” Guy sounds like he’s about to cry even though he can’t. He grasps onto Thomas to dear life, fearing to disappoint his partner. Thomas beeps in sympathy and almost pity.

“Shhh...Guy, it’s okay...I promise...I just _really_ want to show you how much I love you right now...” He angles himself and looks at Guy. Guy nods shyly and Thomas slowly sinks Guy down onto him. He watches his dick get engulfed by Guy’s heat. Guy squeaks and clings to Thomas tightly.

“B-Big!” He gasps. Thomas looks back at him in concern. Guy quickly adds to his statement to reassure “G-Good big... I-I love your dick...” He moans which leads to both of them giggling at the statement

“I’m glad,” Thomas says and feeling up Guy’s hips “I love your body... so soft and warm...” Guy shivers and gets the bravery to start the pace as he is in Thomas’ lap. This makes Thomas moans lightly and encourages Guy to keep going.

“T-That’s it...J-just like that...good boy...” His voice filled with love.

They keep saying parts that they love about each other. It gets Guy shaking in need and riding Thomas harder, gripping his shoulders.

“T-Thomas...I-I need you...” He’s stumbling on his words again and his hips were getting sloppy with the pace. Thomas can tell Guy needs him. He needs Thomas to know that he loves him.

Thomas hums in pleasure and surprises Guy with a hard thrust up into him. He keeps that pace up for a bit. He whispers softly and close to Guy’s helmet, not realizing he found Guy’s sweet spot.

“H-How was that-“

“A-AH~! I love you~!”

...Did he just say-

He did.

They both freeze up and look at each other. Guy looks so embarrassed yet surprised that he even said it. Thomas still had that sentence ringing in his system, automatically storing that memory to save forever.

“Y-You said...”

“Yea...I-I love you...”

The excitement in both of them swell up, especially for Thomas. He rapidly switches positions so he’s above Guy, still holding him tenderly. He returned back to the soft thrusting but making sure he touches Guy’s sweet spot a few times.

“Nghh~... y-you have no i-idea how much that means to me...” Thomas moans loudly, his pleasure making Guy shiver with pride. Thomas buries his face into Guy’s neck “I-It’s like a m-music...the best song I’ve ever heard...Thank you...C-Can you say it ag-“

“I love you!!” Guy pulls him in deeper and borderline screams out in ecstasy. They were both losing their composure rapidly “Y-You don’t need to hold back on me...ah..either...t-tell me to say it again~!”

This only riles Thomas up more and holds him close as he fucks him “M-Mmh! S-Say it louder!!” He borderline begs.

“I love you! Ah~ I l-love you, Thomas~! I-I love you s-so much! Please...oh god p-please don’t stop...!!”

Then Thomas gets possessive. Guy finally said the words to him. Only to him.

“Y-You love me, yea?” Thomas asks in almost a sing-song voice. Guy nods urgently in reply. Thomas starts thrusting faster, his tip teasingly brushing at Guy’s sweet spot each time “T-Tell our neighbors that...”

And yeah, their property was pretty large for anyone to hear them...So Guy was going to have to be extra loud tonight..

“O-Oh Thomas I love you!! I-I love Thomas so much!! O-Only you Thomas~!!!” Guy mewls, a hint of mischief from knowing how possessive Thomas can be. Thomas answers with a groan that comes off as a whimper.

“Nnnhh...Guy...I-I love you too...s-so much...” Thomas now starts hammering home into Guy’s spot. They lace their fingers together against the mattress “Tell all of P-Paris~ Tell them!”

“AAHH~!! I-I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE THOMAS!!! IM H-HIS AND HES M-MINE!!!O-OH FUCK!” Guy screams, his voice box straining. Thomas is drunk with euphoria and groans with delight, replying with more “i love you”s to him. Guy is squeezing and clinging to Thomas’ hips, they both aren’t going to last long.

“T-Thomas..!! I-I’m so close..!! P-please let me…!” Guy warns with a whimper. And Thomas can definitely tell just by the way his voice goes up two octaves higher, the way his body cannot stop squirming, his body heat so hot to the brink of overheating. It was the perfect image and sound.

Thomas raises his head to look down at him and keeps his deep and relentless pace “I-It’s ok Guy…Cum for me….Oh, s-spill all over yourself for me…L-Let me hear you…Nice and loud, c-come on…G-Give me everything~”

Guy arches his back and audibly gasps. The thought of Thomas watching and listening to him sends him over the edge as his orgasm arrives like a punch in the gut.

“I-I- Ah!- T-ThoMAS- AHH!” He cries out and spills his artificial essence all over his stomach. Thomas continues fucking him through his high and getting to him own.

“O-Oh my God, Guy… Oh m-my God…Beautiful…” Thomas moans. He’s rather close himself and Guy regains his system controls enough to hold him close to comfort.

“I-It’s your turn now…Keep going…” Guy says shakily. Thomas answers with a whine and he’s beginning the uncontrollably shake similar to Guy. He knows what will push Thomas over the edge and well. He tugs Thomas’ helmet so that they’reface to face.

“I-I love you, Thomas…” Guy whispers softly.

And that’s all it took for Thomas to cum with a loud but equally beautiful moan and filling up Guy. He slowly goes safely limp on top of Guy and they stay that way for a bit. The first one to move is Thomas. He slides out and off of Guy to get a rag to clean him off. Guy slowly sits upright and silently watches Thomas clean. He squeaks when he feel’s Thomas’ seed leak out and Thomas cleans that up as well.

“S-Sorry about that…” Thomas says quietly “I forgot you don’t like messes…”

Guy shakes his head “It’s alright…I-It was very much worth it this time…And I kind of liked it…” He adds the last sentence quietly with embarrassment. Thomas chuckles and climbs into bed next to him once he’s done.

“I’ll keep that in mind”

A comfortable pause

“…I’m so glad I was able to say it” Guys says, both their voices still hushed and quiet in comparison to their love-making.

“I’m so proud…” Thomas replies. They begin cuddling under the sheets “Shall we recharge together for the night?”

“More like for 7 years!” They laugh and plug themselves in the outlets and dim the lights. Guy snuggles up into Thomas’ chest as they embrace and prepare for temporary shutdown.

“I love you Thomas…” Guy says tiredly

If only Thomas could have the smile he had in the 2003, he could show how happy he was, but it’s ok. Guy knows he makes Thomas happy “I love you too Guy…”

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
